heigenryokokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Nikesake
The small city of Nikesake exists as a testament to the longstanding alliance between the Crane and Phoenix clans. It was from this city that Phoenix forces once aided the Crane during one of the more severe conflicts in the long-running series of wars fought between the Crane and Lion over Toshi Ranbo. This act cemented an alliance that has endured for centuries, and the Crane hold significant estates within the city as well. Road to Otosan Uchi While Nikesake is not the Phoenix holding nearest to Otosan Uchi, it does have the easiest overland travel routes to that city, and as such often served as a waypoint for trade and commerce bound for that destination. In terms of its physical make-up, Nikesake’s focus on trade makes it a remarkably wealthy city for its relatively small size. Remarkable Locations All the Phoenix families maintain estates there, and there is also a lavish Crane embassy and several smaller, less remarkable embassies from other clans. Particularly influential individuals within the Phoenix Clan often maintain private holdings in Nikesake, and it is common for one or more Elemental Masters to have personal estates in the areaas well. Notable Personalities Shiba Murashouji, grim Shiba general tasked with keeping peace between Lion and Unicorn Isawa Mitsuko, Master of Air and leading Crane-Phoenix Diplomacy Asahina Mokou, her (former) student and assistant Doji Inami ''- chief ambassador of the Crane. The Phoenix often ignore him in favor of other clans, and so he deals often with non-Crane, non-Phoenix. ''Akodo Bishamonten - a phat, aging Lion samurai and retired general. His line is said to carry the blood of the Fortune of the Strenght. His fighting days are long over, but he still sees himself as the fittest warrior of the land. Doji Nirie - a prestigious match-maker that keeps the conflict for Kazarihime going on. Daidoji Udongi - Nirie’s yojimbo. Asako Akyu ''- Asako lorekeeper with an interest in writing a book about the history of the Dragon Heart Plain. ''Ikoma Shirasawa ''- Mokou lover, a very energetic but cursed bard and loremaster. He accompanies Akodo Bishamonten and serves under him. ''Hiruma Takeo - Imperial Cartographer, young and fit. As rich as an Imperial, strong as a Hida and as cunning as an Yasuki. Ide Shoji - a very wealthy scion of the Unicorn. Honest, shy and does not know how good looking and a nice catch he is. ''Baysushi Sakai ''- not very smart or cunning, subtle or dishonorable. Master swordsman and kensai, is also one mean and dangeorus chef. The Infamious Requests of Kazarihime The items that Kazarihime requests are not that easy to come by. One is "A rainbow I can keep inside my room." Another is "A spark that does not burn in my hand." Yet another is "Stones that sing." One more is "A picture of waves that dance." And the final item is "A box of love." Unless the PC can find these items, there is no way Kazarihime will consent to be his bride.